1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electrooptic modulators.
2. Background Art
Electrooptic modulators are used in many systems to perform, for example, linear and non-linear amplitude and phase modulation, light intensity profile modulation, polarization control, beam steering, etc. As wavelengths of radiation used in a system with an electrooptic modulator continually decrease, intensity efficiency has continually decreased as well. At some wavelengths, substantially all of the radiation is absorbed by the electrooptic modulator.
Therefore, what is needed is an electrooptic modulator that allows a beam of radiation at a desired wavelength to be transmitted with little or no absorption or attenuation or attenuation at a desired tolerance.